User blog:Bluegun5 2.0/Update Idea: Jailbreak 2.0 ( REMASTERED! )
Ayo what's good people! It's time to start another blog! But this time, I'm going to redo one of my old blogs: Update Idea: Jailbreak 2.0. Jailbreak 2.0 has to be one of my favorite Update Idea blogs I have done for all you awesome people here in the Jailbreak Wiki! So, I'm going to bring that blog back, redo some parts, and add some new ideas as well. I hope you guys will like them: 1. More Weapons If you know me, I'm addicted to weapons in game. So I came up with some new eapons they sould add in Jailbreak, and by some I mean an OVERHAUL! All of these will be in their own categories, and you can only have one weapon from 1 primary, and 1 secondary weapon category ( 11 cetagories in total, 3 being secondary, 8 being primary.) Primary Weapons: Primary Weapons are the first weapons you would use in battle. However, you only get a limited set of reload clips ( 3 in average). Extra reloads will cost at a certain amount of money, depending on what type of weapon you have. 'Assault Rifles' Assault Rifles are the most basic Primary Weapon in game. They have Medium Range and an Average Fire Rate. Extra reloads cost $100. Untitled image (19).jpg|Honey Badger Xm8_sideview.jpg|XM8A1 Untitled image (33).jpg|ARX 160 Untitled image (38).jpg|AK 12 DSA-SA-58-OSW.jpg|FAL OSW 'Dual Guns' Dual Guns are a unique class of Primary Weapons. Each clip is cut in half to each pistol, one half for each one. They too have medium range, but a slow fire rate. Extra reloads cost $100. Untitled image (40).jpg|BM9 RagingJudgeMagnum.jpg|Judge Untitled image (39).jpg|Sawed-Off Uzi_of_the_israeli_armed_forces.jpg|Uzi Magpul_FMG9.png|FMG9 'Shotguns' Shotguns can pack a punch to your enimies. Although quite powerful and cheap, it is recommended to use them in as short range weapons. Extra reloads cost $200. Utas-15-bitmap.png|TAC 12 large.png|R870 Untitled image (42).jpg|MTS 225 Untitled image (34).jpg|DB12 Untitled image (41).jpg|MTS 225 'Sniper Rifles' Sniper Rifles are the signature Weapons for assassins. Sniper Rifles are long range and have the fastest bullet speed, but they have a long recoil. Extra reloads cost $500. Untitled image (44).jpg|Lynx 400px-HKG36CEOTechsight.jpg|G36R Untitled image (43).jpg|Intervention Nova-Vista-Black-Sniper-Rifle-PE-L115-B.png|L115 PEO_M14_EBR.jpg|MK14 'Machine Guns' Machine Guns are your companion to mowing down enimies with bullets. Even though they have a really fast fire rate, they are heavy, so you cant run with them. Extra reloads cost $1,000 Untitled image (46).jpg|MK48 Untitled image (45).jpg|SAW Untitled image (47).jpg|Vulcan Untitled image (1).jpg|XMG Untitled image (48).jpg|HMG50 'Explosives' The biggest bad boys out of all Weapons! Explosives consists of Grenade Launchers and Rocket Launchers. Fire rate and Range are Normal. Extra reloads cost $10,000 iw_gl_gl06_o1.jpg|GL06 450px-MGL32.jpg|MK32 mk153_smaw.jpg|SMAWG Untitled image (27).jpg|Panzer Untitled image (50).jpg|M202 'Elemental Weapons' Elemental Weapons are Status Effect-based Weapons. Each Weapon has 1 Status Effect and are medium ranged. Extra reloads cost $5,000 Untitled image.jpg|Flametrower Untitled image (53).jpg|Acid Hound Tesla.jpg|Tesla Mr-freeze-gun.png|Freeze Ray Untitled image (54).jpg|Microwave 'Experimental Weapons' The Experimental Weapons are the most expensive weapons in game. They can only be purchased from the Laboratory. Fire rate and range varies depending on what Weapon you chosse. Extra reloads cost $500,000 Ion_cannon.jpg|Ion Cannon Untitled image (55).jpg|Laser Cutter Untitled image (56).jpg|Pulse Rifle Untitled image (4).png|DSR1 railgun-square-542x542.png|Railgun Secondary Weapons Secondary Weapons have unlimited ammo, although not as powerful as the Primary Weapons. Thus, you should only use your Secondary as an emergency weapon. 'Pistols' Pistols are the most basic Secondary Weapon in game. is has medium range, but a low fire rate. Untitled image (59).jpg|Five Seven Untitled image (58).jpg|TAC 45 Untitled image (57).jpg|Desert Eagle 300px-Walther_P99_9x19mm.png|P99 51Fu14Zq0KL._SX425_.jpg|Crossbow 'SMGs' SMGs, or Sub-Machine Guns, have a rapid fire rate. TBH, I would go for this instead of everything else. SBA-AEG-PP19-BIZON-2-1.jpg|Bizon Untitled image (61).jpg|Vector Untitled image (60).jpg|P90 1-UMP45-RIGHT-AUG-2-2016.jpg|UMP 45 1200px-IWI-Tavor-TAR-21w1.jpg|MTAR 'Melee Weapons' For those who don't know what Melee Weapons are, they are like swords and knives, so they have no range, or bullets. Untitled image (63).jpg|Katana Telescopic Stun Gun (Baton) Rechargeable with.jpg|Stun Baton tetsubo_640_2999.jpg|Club Untitled image (62).jpg|Axe Untitled image (5).png|Switchblade Special Weapons These weapons can't be bought, they can only be obtainable by doing certain tasks. 1screen.jpg77e942ee-df1c-452f-88bc.jpg|Credit Cannon gravhammer_module.png|Ban Hammer main-qimg-695ebe810698ffa787ac50b419578a8d.jpg|Golden Gun Untitled image (51).jpg|THE FLARE o_1ccmb2kbct0itii1v7br8b3i7m.png|Grappling Arm 2. New Vehicles Besides new Weapons, I found several Vehicles that might have a chance at getting a shot being in Jailbreak! Description: Fire Truck '''- Special Feature! The Fire Truck has a water hose on 5th passenger seat which you can use it like a Minigun Turret. The water hose can knock back enemy players, making them ragdoll. '''Tow Truck - The Tow Truck can tow other vehicles. ( Players cannot enter the vehicle that is being towed. ) Jet Ski '- It's super fast, but it only works on water, '''Apache '- The Main Pilot can use the missiles equiped on the helicopter while the Co-Pilot manages the Minigun Turret mounted below. 'Zenvo TSR-S '- Fastest Vehicle in the game ( slightly faster than the Torpedo.). Spoiler Wings move when you make a turn! 'Supra '- Supra and Corvette have an almost same speed and handling. The Supra is faster, but has less handling. 'Corvette '- Supra and Corvette have an almost same speed and handling. The Corvette has better handling, but is slower. 'School Bus '- Holds the most players out of all vehicles! 'Mazda '- The Mazda has a feature known as STEALTH MODE. When activated, your car will make no sound and your icon on enemy radar for 1 minute. 'Kawasaki '- The Kawasaki can go AIRBOURNE MODE. When activated, the wheels will be on their sides, looking like there "hovering", and you can fly around with rocket fuel for 30 seconds. Untitled image (20).jpg|Zenvo TSR-S Boeing ah 64a apache.jpg|Apache 2000000150.jpg|Jet Ski 3-BG_tcm-11-793737.jpg|Supra 2017-Chevrolet-Corvette-05.jpg|Corvette 56d76e9e6e97c621048bb123-750-562.jpg|Mazda kawasakij..jpg|Kawasaki 3. New Places to start a Robbery Just like The Rising War, these places will be divided into 2 categories: ROB and HIEST! ROB Rob Locations will work like the Donut Shop and Gas Station. There's no obstacle course. Just a cash register with an NPC, and very low cash. (See the ones that have ??? on NPC? that can be you! NPC Auditions are OPEN! If you want to be an NCP, all you need to do is to type in your Roblox Username and share an image of your Avatar in the comments below!) HIEST Hiest locations will work like the Bank, Jewelry Store, Train, and/or museum. They will have their own ways to get money, obstcle coarses, and ways to escape. The only thing that makes them the same, the give you the most money! Description for HIEST Locations: 'Mineshaft '- Ever since the museum's new robbery function, I thought up a new location for criminals to rob: THE MINESHAFT! There are two ways you can enter and exit: 1. an elevator that requires a key card, and 2. an explode-able wall that requires a rocket launcher. as soon as you enter, police will be notified. At first, you need to go across a dangerous lava river by jumping on rocks floating by. After that, you will enter a cave full of crystals; this is the jackpot. Press E on a mineral and they will be added to your museum bag ( 5 kg for normal bag, 10 kg for bigger duffel bag ). When your done collecting what you need, head back to the surface to give the minerals to the collectors. 'Art Gallery '- The Art Gallery will work like the Museum, you will have the Museum Hiest Bag when you rob it. The only difference between the Museum and Art Gallery, is that you don't need a partner to enter and escape the place.There will be a main entrance, 2 staff entrances, and an air vent opening to enter and exit. As soon as you enter though, there will be spotlights moving around red, meaning the cops are notified as soon as you enter! and the worst part of all of this, cops can even enter the gallery at any time! (exept when it's closed, of course.) When you leave, head towards the Volcano Criminal Base and hand in your bas to one of the Collecters to claim your money. 'Treasury '- The Treasury is the source of all the money you have been grinding through your whole gameplay! You need a keycard to enter, and as soon as your in, find the machine that produces the money. You can collect as many money as you can grab ($200 for each stack of cash you obtain). After you collect the amount you need, get out of there as fast you can, because the police can enter through a door that only cops can enter. There are 2 ways to escape: #1 go through the same way that you came in but will have red cameras, or, #2 climb up a latter that brings you into a secret room with 4 air vents. Make sure you go through the right one because 3 of them will have a laser trap, which will game end you with a single touch from them. if you manage to escape. you will get your cash when you leave. 'Warehouse '- The Warehouse will too have the Museum Heist bag, because you will be stealing special equipment. To enter, there will be some windows around the place that you can shoot down with a shotgun. When you enter, the Warehouse will be littered with storage boxes and shipping containers (like the ones in the City Criminal Base.). Be careful, as security cameras are around the place! Click on the boxes to collect whats inside them. For the shipping containers, shoot the lock with a pistol, and click on the item to obtain it. All items can range form different items depending on their weight. here is the weight of each item in the Warehouse: ( 4 kg for normal bag, 8 kg for bigger duffel bag) Storage Box Items: 1 kg Shipping Container Items: 2 kg To leave the Warehouse, there will be a security room that needs to be access with a puzzle. Upon entering the room, there is 2 buttons that need to be pressed at the exact time (or both monitor screens are green, located on top of the security room's center desk.) then you can leave. Head to the Volcano base and turn in the stuff to the collecters to get your money. The Warehouse will also play this song. 'Cargo Plane '- The cargo plane will land in the Airport to refuel it's engine, that is when you will strike. The first thing you will need to do is press E on top of the plane, which lasers will cut out a part of the ceiling. When you enter the plane you collect the money by blowing up the safe. When you have all of your money, the plane will be off of the ground and you need to leave by opening the main doorseal, and you will parachute. After that, make sure you land into the city criminal base in order to obtain your money. (It's like the train, only is has an even WAY cooler way to escape!) 'Business Office '- The Business Office can be access by going trough an air vent located near the entrance. When you get inside, there will be an elevator leading to the main room. Hit the power box located near the elevator a couple of time to get the elevator open. Not only will the elevator open, but the alarms will go off, notifying the police. When your in the elevator, wait for a couble of seconds until it reaches the other floor. When your on the other floor, you can dig through the cabnets and desks in the main room. When you collect all the max money, head out to the hallway, which lasers will move around. After that, there will be 2 doorways leading to other exits at the top of the building. pick one, and you can parachute through the air. Head towards a criminal base to get your money. 'Harbor '- This high-level security Harbor will be located across from the Bank and one of the apartments. To enter, you will need to either, get a Kecard and enter through one of the staff entrances, or use a Grappling Arm to get to one of the 4 security towers. The Harbor will have shipping containers laying around the place, but it's the red ones that hold the loot, and these containers are hard to find. Be careful when you're looking for the red shipping containers, as security spotlights will move around the place, and they are faster & deadier than the ones in the museum. Triggering them also notifies the police (as always). when you find a red container, place dynamite on the door by pressing E. Then you'll have to do it again when it's open, because a vault will be in your way to get the money. When you are done robbing the place, you have to disable the security in order to leave. In order to do that, you and your team of criminals will have to go to each security tower. There will be a switch in each tower, make sure all switches went of at the exact time, or you have to wait to do it again. When executed correctly, you can either go through the main entrance, or got to the dock and ride the Jet Ski located there. As soon as you leave the harbor, you will earn your money. 'Laboratory '- The Laboratory is in a remote location in Jailbreak that holds the Experimental Weapons. As a criminal, once you buy a weapon and/or rob it, the whole building will go on lockdown and the police will be notified. To escape, you have to go though a laser obstacle course as well as a sewer maze in order to escape. As a police, lockdown won't happen, but you do have to enter a code at the entrance to leave the lab. the code will be located in on a table near the weapons. (the code is "849130") if you want the experimental weapons, you have to go here! 'The Secret Archives '- The Secret Archives will be the hardest place to rob, since it will have multiple entrances scattered throughout the map, long mazes & obstacle courses, including an NPC AI that will hunt you down until you obtain your money. Before you even try to rob The Secret Archives, it is recommended that you bring your friends to join in the robbery, since everyone will have a key role in the robbery. Finding an entrance will be hard since it will be in multiple remote locations, they will looke like trap doors for bunkers. When you find one, make sure you have a Keycard, as it's the only way in and out, and make sure you go in the right one, because most of them will either be fake, or a trap! When you find the right one, you will be in this long sewers maze, it will be hard to find the secret doorway that laeds to the main part of The Secret Archives. When you find the door. there will be a notifacation saying: : "{'''Name} WARNING!' '''Please show Identifacation, or be terminated." Hold out your Keycard out as fast as you can so you can enter! If you fail, rocket turrets will appear around the the wall shooting rockets at you, killing you in the prosess. When you enter the Archives, there will be a notifacation saying : : "{'Name'} Welcome to The Secret Archives" The Secret Archives will be a small room with a large computer monitor and some black file cabnets. one of the file cabnets will be blue. Press and hold E on the cabnet for 10 seconds to receive a file with a flash drive. Then when you exit, go to the door thats has the Exit sign on top of it. As soonn as you leave, a unique siren will play and you will get a nofication saying: : "{'Name'} now leaving with a top secret file." The first obstacle will be a long laser maze with the lasers moving around, the second will have a wall of lasers slowly moving towards you in a long corridor with spotllghts moving around. After that, there will be a puzzle that has a secret opening next to it, like the ones in the Museum. Solving the puzzle will open the entrance leading you to the sewer maze, but in a different area. Walk around the sewers until you find a red ladder, walk up to it, and you have escaped! but don't celebrate yet, as an Elite assassin will hunt you down for the file! Get to the Evil Lair as soon as possible, head towards the holographic map, and you will get the money! After that, the assassin will no longer be around. 4. Doomsday Satellite This satellite is the most poweful war machine ever created in the face of robloxian kind! Setting off the Doomsday Satellite really means extinction of Roblox. The Doomsday Satellite will be drifting high above the map. It;s hard to see it, but you'll have a better chance of seeing it at night time. To use the Doomsday Satellite's ultimate destruction, you have to make a successful robbery at The Secret Archives (Read the paragraphs above to see how it works.) As soon as you put in the flash drive in the hologram map in the Evil Lair, making the robbery a success, a giant flatscreen monitor will appear on the base of the volcano, with some text that says: : '"Initiate Doomsday Protocol? Yes or No"' By clicking yes, the screen will show the Doomsday Satellite shooting a giant laser beam down at the center of the map, causing a huge nuke-sized explosion that covers up the whole map! everyone outside of the Evil Lair or the Secret Agent Base will be annihilated. It will take 10 seconds for the satellite to fire. A loud alarm will go of and everyone will be notified that the Doomsday Satellite is activated: : "'Doomsday Satellite {'''Name} has activated the Satellite! Duck for Cover!" It will cost $1 billion to activate the Doomsday Satellite, and you can only activate it once for each server. (not everone on the server, just you) 5. Public Radio and Buyable Music All cars and apartment boomboxes will have the Public Radio. It will work like a regular radio, all songs will play in order, top to bottom, in a loop. It's unskippable, can't be paused, COME ON! IT'S A PUBLIC RADIO! IT'S NOT PANDORA OR SPOTIFY! (the radio station is called GREEN) But besides listening to the music on the Public Radio, you can buy them to play on your own choice! (After listening to all of the songs above, which one do you like the most? lemme know in the comments down below!) You can buy the music in the Music Store. All songs are made by Waterflame. 6. Leveling Exclusive Items I will be making a seperate blog for this, since it will be too long to put in here. 7. Status Effects If you look at #1, some weapons include status effects. Now if you're wondering what are they, well I have the answer! Status effects are a temporary modification to a game character’s original set of stats that usually comes into play during combat. It doesn't come from weapons, but from certain actions as well. 8. Nightclub and Town Hall The Nightclub and Town Hall will work as free safeplaces for players, and people will go there if they need a break from their oposing team, need to be afk for a couble of minutes, or can't afford the apartments. However, you can only be in there for 10 minutes, as soon as thle time is up, you will be teleported out and can't enter for 5 minutes. Nightclub is for Criminals, and Town hall is for Police. 9. Criminal Oufit When I became a cop for the first time, I noticed the cops get to have a blue police uniform of FREE. And I thought, "hmm, if the cops get a free outfit, then the criminals should have one." so I looked at some Roblox images and found the best items for the criminals! check them out: Cf1f0e23dbfe39844de48767a0c089b4.png|This will be what the criminal outfit would look like. E5f9efd2cbc4a29cc6e3a22651940df9.png|Criminals will also have access to these goggles too! 10. Dance Emotes If there is music, you bet your love of Jailbreak that you will bust some sick moves on the dancefloor! Have your avatar dance the night away with dance moves that have a groove with the music you like here is an example of a cool dance by my buddy, n00Btastic! (his real username, he makes cool emotes, IDK if his account is around Roblox anymore, R.I.P. Noobtastic.) check it out!: 11. New Starting Menu This menu will be the new way you enter Jailbreak! The begining slides will say: "Badimo Presents..."(opening title) "Jailbreak!" The Menu will also play this: After the introduction, press start, and choose your team! So what do you guys think? Do you like it? Let me know in the comments section down below! I believe this update would be so huge, Jailbreak will become a whole different game! Anyways, I'll catch you gus on the flipside! LATER! Finally, after 2 whole weeks, I GOT IT DONE! Category:Blog posts